Lie And Treacherous
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Pembunuhan, penculikan, orang hilang, dan berbagai macam kejatahan melanda. Uchiha Sasuke, polisi muda, harus memilih antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Memilih berkorban atau egois. Inilah saat di mana Seorang Uchiha muda memilih untuk seorang yang baru ditemuinya atau untuk keluarganya. SasuxNaru/Author baru/Enjoy!


_Terbelenggu kuatnya rasa yang ada_

_Hempaskan jiwa ke samudra sesal_

_Habis terkuras seluruh tenaga_

_Berangan menggapai tepi-tepi keindahan_

_Seakan tak mungkin tercapai suatu asa_

_Hingga penutup terbuka lalu mendekat_

_._

_._

**Lie And Treacherous**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lie And Treacherous (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Crime**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), BL, dan bahasa acak-acakan (mungkin)**

.

**Chapter 1 : Lost Boy**

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Sudah sejak sejam lalu Sasuke sibuk dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang menggunung di ujung mejanya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat laporan yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya. Matanya dengan jeli meneliti setiap informasi yang terkandung pada isi laporan. Tangan kiri yang memegang secarik kertas laporan dan tangan kanannya memegang segelas kopi pahit. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya mengecek setiap laporan kasus yang akhir akhir ini mulai menggila. Mulai dari penculikan, pembunuhan, sampai kasus orang hilang. Entah faktor apa yang membuat itu semua terjadi Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah, kakaknya hanya menyuruhnya mengecek laporan-laporan ini dan ia bisa bersantai di kantor sembari meminum kopi pahitnya.

"Sasuke." panggil seorang wanita yang suaranya sangat Sasuke kenal. Dia menoleh pada gadis itu, berambut dan bermata pink layaknya bunga sakura dan juga dengan senyum yang indah. Dia Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang selalu setia menemani Sasuke dimanapun dia berada.

Sasuke menaruh gelas kopinya dan masih membaca laporannya. Dia hanya melirik sekilas gadis di depannya ini dengan tatapannya yang terbilang dingin. Merasa mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sasuke, Sakura alih-alih memberikan secarik surat pada Sasuke. Tersenyum penuh arti pada lelaki berwajah stoic di depannya ini. "Dari Itachi-niisama." ujarnya.

Dengan malas dia menaruh laporannya dan mengambil surat pemberian kakak tersayangnya ini. Membuka amplop coklat itu dengan cekatan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, membaca surat kiriman itu.

_Datanglah ke kantor pusat sore ini. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku, ayah, dan kakek bicarakan._

Pesan singkat itu telah menyampaikan semua tujuan sang kakak mengirimkan surat. Tidak tahu persis kenapa kakaknya memilih mengirimkan surat, sedangkan ada handphone yang siap menerima segala informasi dari empunya. Apa handphone-nya rusak? Semestinya dia bisa menggunakan telfon kantor atau sebagainya. Bukan pesan singkat dengan secarik kertas yang terbilang cukup mahal ini.

"Merepotkan."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Menuju ke parkiran mobil yang menunggunya untuk dikemudikan.

-SasuNaru-

Sang sulung Uchiha sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam kertas dengan informasi acak yang dia tidak tahu apa itu. Kopi hangat yang berdiri manis di mejanya hanya dibiarkan sampai mendingin. Dia -Itachi- memijat pelipisnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa pusing yang sudah bersarang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Nafasnya terasa berat dengan lingkaran hitam pada matanya sudah sangat menebal.

Sementara itu sang ayah -Fugaku- menatap anak kesayangannya dengan serius. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding ber-cat biru tua itu. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya. "Hah." Fugaku menghela nafasnya berat. Itachi menatap ayahnya penuh keheranan. Yang ditatap hanya memijat pelipisnya. Memberikan rasa segar pada otaknya yang sudah mulai menua.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Itachi menaruh laporan-laporannya. Tidak seperti biasanya ayahnya, seorang inspektur jendral polisi Konoha, mengehela nafas berat. Kecuali jika itu adalah hal buruk yang menimpanya selama ini.

Fugaku menggeleng. Semakin kuat dia memijat pelipisnya "Aku rasa kau dan Sasuke mesti ikut serta dalam kasus ini." Itachi terkejut. Tidak biasanya ayahnya mengajak dirinya dalam kasus ini. Apa sesusah itukah kasus ini, sampai-sampai ayahnya sendiri tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Apa kakek akan ikut?" Fugaku mengangguk. Itachi menunduk. Kasus apa sampai-sampai membuat Keluarga Uchiha mesti ikut campur. Apakah pembunuhan berantai? Apakah pencurian? Pemberontakan? Atau narkoba? Itachi tidak tahu yang benar. Dia selama ini hanya mengikuti apa kata atasannya, termasuk ayah dan kakeknya, yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apapun. Termasuk membunuh sang pelaku untuk kebersamaan publik. "Jadi, kasus apa ini?"

Fugaku menggigit ujung jari jempolnya. Keraguan semakin terlihat dari wajah tegasnya. Kerutan alisnya menandakan kalau kasus ini sangatlah serius. Fugaku berjalan ke arah kursi tamu yang disiapkan kantor di depan meja Itachi. Dengan nyaman Fugaku menyamankan punggungnya pada kursi tamu hitam tersebut. Matanya terpejam "Ini adalah kasus pembunuhan." kata Fugaku, membiarkan nafasnya melakukan periodik pernafasan dengan semestinya "Atau mungkin pembunuhan masal."

Itachi memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin untuk bisa mendengarkan cerita ayahnya. Tatapan seriusnya dan khawatirnya masih belum lepas dari mata Itachi. "Jadi, bisa ayah ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Itachi berusaha mendapat informasi sejelas mungkin dari ayahnya. Jika sang ayah kebingungan makan Itachi harus siap membantu ayahnya dalam situasi apapun. Sama dengan adiknya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat sang ayah terus menerus pusing seperti ini dengan umur yang semakin membuat tubuhnya menua.

Fugaku menggeleng pelan "Kita harus menunggu kakekmu dan adikmu untuk membicarakan ini semua. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kita tertinggal secuil informasi yang sangat berharga." tangan besar Fugaku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gaya 'stoic' yang selalu dipamerkan para Uchiha untuk saat ini mesti dia hilangkan. Hiashi sendiri tahu kalau motto ketenangan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam kasus apapun. Termasuk kasus ini. Dia mesti tenang walau tahu akan ada banyak orang yang nyawanya bergantung pada Kepolisian Konoha

TOK! TOK!

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" terdengar suara baritone dari luar pintu. Fugaku yang mengerti siapa di balik pintu itu pun menyuruh pemilik suara masuk. "Masuklah, Sasuke."

Orang yang dimaksud -Sasuke- membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan Itachi dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenal Hiashi dan Itachi. Dia adalah Jendral Polisi Kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Madara. Kakek dan sekaligus ayah dari Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka berjalan ke arah meja kantor dengan gaya Uchiha mereka. Wajah ketus Sasuke tetap terpampang jelas. Dia menatap ayahnya yang terlihat frustasi.

Madara duduk di kursi hitam yang tepat berada di samping kursi yang diduduki Fugaku. Sedangkan Sasuke bersandar pada kaca yang tepat berada di belakang kursi Itachi duduk, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Madara menatap Fugaku penuh keheranan. Madara mencoba bertanya "Apa yang membuatmu frustasi seperti ini, Fugaku? Apakah kasus yang aku berikan kepadamu terlalu sulit?" Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Tingakah laku Fugaku membuat Madara terbingung. Kembali Madara bertanya lagi "Lalu apa?".

Fugaku mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Secarik amplop berwarna coklat yang sama seperti Sasuke terima. Sasuke yang tadinya terdiam, dia membuka matanya dan melihat tingkah aneh ayahnya ini. Melihat amplop yang sama dengan yang Sasuke terima tadi. Merasa tertarik Sasuke mencoba bertanya "Kakak, kenapa kakak mengirimkanku surat? Bukankah menggunakan handphone akan lebih cepat?

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab namun sudah disahut oleh Fugaku "Itu karena aku yang menyuruhnya, Sasuke." Sasuke terdiam. Mercerna kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya barusan. "Itu untuk menghindari Bijuu Corporation yang telah membobol sistem keamanan Konoha." seru Fugaku. Sasuke benar-benar terdiam. Apa hubungannya Bijuu Corporation dengan keamanan Konoha? Bukankah kepolisian selalu bekerja sama dengan Bijuu Corporation. Bahkan mereka membuat aliansi yang menunjukkan bahwa pemerintahan, kepolisian, dan industri dapat bekerja sama dalam satu bidang. Mencapai kesepakatan bersama yang disetujui seluruh masyarakat Konoha.

"Kenapa kita harus menghindari mereka? Bukankah kita selalu bekerja sama dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Meyakinkan kalau opininya barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Melihat ayahnya yang gusar tidak membuatnya khawatir. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin ikut campur dalam kasus yang menyusahkan. Secara pribadi, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat membantu ayahnya dan menyelesaikan kasus ini. Sehingga dia bisa bersantai di bangku kerjanya dengan ditemani kopi pahit kesukaannya.

Fugaku menggeleng berat. Melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya yang terlewat santai ini terkadang membuatnya kesal. "Kau tahu Sasuke, untuk kali ini kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kebenaran Bijuu Corporation? Kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah musuh terbesar kepolisian sekaligus pemerintahan Konoha." Sasuke tersenyum remeh. Sementara Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarkan perbincangan antara ayahnya dan adiknya.

"Aku rasa a-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya Madara sudah menyahutnya "Benar Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan ayahmu benar. Ancaman terbesar kepolisian adalah Bijuu Corporation."

Sasuke terhentak. Bahkan kakeknya sendiri juga ikut membela ayahnya. "Maksud kakek bagiamana?" Sasuke mengeryitkan matanya. Menatap tajam kakeknya ini. Sasuke dalam dirinya masih bertahan kalau opininya benar.

"Bacalah ini, Sasuke." Madara memberikan surat yang ia baca tadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke meraih surat yang dikiranya merepotkan itu dan membacanya. "Bacalah dengan teliti, jangan sampai kau tertinggal informasi yang penting."

Sasuke membaca lembaran yang dibaca ayah dan kakeknya. Membaca dengan teliti setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di surat itu.

"I-ini-" tangan Sasuke bergetar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya kali ini. Suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Fugaku menangguk dan berdiri. "Yang kau baca itu tidaklah salah Sasuke-" Sasuke menatap ayahnya penuh keterkejutan. Berusaha mengatakan kalau ini tidak mungkin. Fugaku kembali melanjutkan sambungan kalimatnya barusan. Menatap intens pada anak bungsunya "Itu adalah rencana penghancuran Kota Konoha beserta membuat kota ini menjadi pusat pasar dan dunia gelap ."

Itachi tersentak, sama dengan Sasuke. Di benak Sasuke mengatakan kalau yang dikatakan Madara itu benar. Di benar Itachi dia tidak percaya kalau industri perusahaan yang dia idolakan selama ini adalah musuh terbesar dirinya. "Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Bahkan Bijuu Corporation berhasil melakukan penyeludupan dan korupsi di kota ini." seru Fugaku.

"Fugaku." panggil Madara "Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga kau bisa menemukan ini dan berpendapat kalau Bijuu Corporation akan menghancurkan Konoha?"

Fugaku menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menceritakan semua ini, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara. Mungkin rasa takut yang menyerang dirinya. Itachi yang melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya ketakutan mulai curiga. Mungkin saja ayahnya menemukan suatu fakta yang mengerikan. "Ini memang terdengar bodoh, tapi-" akhirnya Fugaku berbicara. Membuat ketiga Uchiha yang lain ini penasaran "Bijuu Corporation sudah membuat rencana untuk membunuh semua jaksa dan pengendali pemerintahan Konoha, terutama wali kota Konoha."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Konsentrai keempat Uchiha ini teralihkan pada suara pintu. "Bolehkan saya masuh, Tuan Itachi." seru suara yang berada di balik pintu masuk itu. Memohon sopan pada pemilik suara yang ada di dalamnya.

"Masuklah." orang dari luar pun membuka pintu tersebut. Masuk dan memberi hormat pada atasannya ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi penuh intimiadasi. Mungkin dia marah karena acara diskusinya diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Itachi, tapi kami mendapat laporan kalau salah satu jaksa agung telah terbunuh, dia bernama Jiraiya." kata orang itu.

Fugaku mengerutkan alisnya. Dia menahan amarah yang mungkin saja akan meledak kapan saja "Ini pasti ulah Bijuu Corporation." Madara berusaha menahan amarah Fugaku yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja. Itachi pun memberi perintah pada bawahannya ini "Tunjukkan pada kami di mana lokasinya."

"Baik." orang itu menjawab lantang. Membuat Sasuke merasa jijik pada kepatuhan bawahan itu pada kakaknya ini.

Itachi menatap adiknya yang mulai terdiam tadi. "Kau harus ikut." Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Terserahlah."

-SasuNaru-

Kediaman rumah Jiraiya benar-benar ramai. Jasad sang korban telah di bawa ke rumah sakit sejak setengah jam lalu. Dan sekarang para polisi sedang sibuk menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang ada. Sedangkan di luar sana segerombol wartawan sedang berusaha mencari informasi tak berarti hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan publik atas berita baru. Dan memanupulasi beritanya.

Sasuke yang bosan hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan perintah ayahnya untuk memeriksa setiap tempat yang ada. Kakinya membawa dirinya entah ke mana. Sehingga dia sampai pada sebuah kamar pada lantai dua dengan keadaan yang gelap dan suram.

"Ini di mana?" suara seseorang mengkagetkan Sasuke. Sesegera mungkin dia mencari tahu di mana orang itu. Mulai dari kolom tempat tidur sampai yang lainnya. Dan dia menemukan seseorang tanpa memakai baju menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Kulitnya berwarna tan dan matanya sebiru laut. Dia bersembunyi di dalam lemari dan meringkuk.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Tapi orang itu masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, dan perlahan dia merasa ketakutan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku orang di hadapannya ini. Sasuke akui, lelaki ini sangatlah imut dengan kulit tannya yang menggiurkan. Tanpa sehelai benang pun mungkin dia akan dengan mudah diperkosa oleh seorang _gay_. Dan mungkin saat ini Sasuke akan menjadi _gay_ untuk orang ini.

Sasuke berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi orang itu. "Namamu siapa?" kali ini Sasuke tersenyum. Setidaknya mungkin dengan begini orang ini akan merasa nyaman dengan dirinya.

Orang itu tubuhnya bergetar. "A-aku Na-na-naruto." kata orang itu, yang memanggil dirinya Naruto, ketakutan "Da-dan aku ti-tidak tahu, i-i-ini di ma-mana." kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Naruto, setidaknya dia sudah memberitahu siapa namanya. "Apa kau saudara dari Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ji-jiraiya-sama i-itu siapa?"

Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke menarik nafas lagi. Dia harus sabar menghadapi Naruto. Entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto lebih ketakutan lagi. Astaga, Sasuke berpikir kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang _gay_. Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto. Memberi kenyamanan pada empunya. "Naruto, apa kau ingat kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar dan berpikir sejenak. Tidak mengacuhkan belaian tangan Sasuke pada pipinya. "A-aku ti-tidak ingat, a-aku tidak ta-tahu."

Sasuke mengerti. Naruto kehilangan ingatannya. Sasuke mengansumsikan kalau pembunuh Jiraiya telah membuat ingatan Naruto hilang. Yang di mana pada saat itu Naruto tidak sengaja melihat pembunuh itu. Mungkin karena takut pembunuh itu memukul Naruto sampai membuatnya hilang ingata. 'Tapi kenapa hilang ingatan?' pikir Sasuke. Semestinya sang pembunuh bisa membunuh Naruto dalam sekejap. Apa pembunuh itu sengaja bermain-main dengan kepolisian dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ah, Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja seperti itu.

"Naruto, namaku Sasuke. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu tangan Naruto meraih tangannya.

Tanpa babibu Naruto meraih uluran tangan Sasuke dan mengangguk. Sasuke cukup terkejut karena Naruto dengan mudah mau ikut dengannya. Biasanya orang yang hilang ingatan seperti Naruto akan takut pada orang lain. Tapi mungkin sebelum ingatan Naruto menghilang Naruto adalah orang yang ceria, sehingga dengan mudah dia mau diajak oleh Sasuke. 'Mungkin begitu.'

"Sa-sasuke." seketika Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terjatuh dengan Naruto yang memeluknya.

"Oi Sasuke, kau dicari Fugaku-sa-." tanpa sengaja salah seorang teman Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, tidak sengaja menemukan Sasuke yang dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak memakai baju. Cukup lama untuk seorang Inuzuka Kiba memproses apa yang ada di depannya ini. "Sa-sasuke!"

"Jangan salah paham dulu." kata Sasuke cepat "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dengannya."

Kiba menunjuk ke sosok anak laki-laki itu yang bergetar hebat. Mungkin Naruto takut dengan kedatangannya Kiba. "La-lalu itu apa?" tanya Kiba masih dalam keadaan syok.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Besok saja aku ceritakan." Sasuke melepas jaket hitamnya dan menggenakannya pada Naruto. "Dan katakan pada ayah kalau aku langsung pulang."

"I-iya."

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan gaya seorang pengantin. Berjalan ke luar ruangan dan melewati Kiba. "Oh ya, dan satu lagi." Sasuke berbalik. Menatap tajam ke arah Kiba dengan pepnuh intimidasi. "Jangan katakan pada yang lain kalau aku menemukan anak ini."

Bulu kuduk kiba merinding dan hanya menyaut perkataan Sasuke dengan anggukan. Berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Kiba benar-benar takut dengan tatapan Sasuke tadi. "Lebih baik aku pergi." Kiba meninggalkan tempat itu dan berbaur ke teman-temannya yang lain. Untuk lebih lanjut menyelidiki kasus ini.

Dan Sasuke, sepertinya dia akan menemukan orang yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

**TBC. . . .**

.

.

Hah, ini fanfic pertama Ai di fandom ini. Sejujurnya Ai benar-benar tidak yakin untuk mengupload ini. Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk membuat ini karena persiapan untuk ujian kemarin. Benar-benar melelahkan. Dan sepertinya Ai tidak akan berbicara banyak. Dan sejujurnya Ai tidak benar-benar yakin cerita ini akan rated M. Ya mungkin nanti Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjado percobaan pertama Ai dalam rated M ini.

Sekalian semuanya dimohon...

**Mind To Reviwe, Please?**


End file.
